1. Field
The present disclosure is an invention disclosure relating to a method of installing software, a software installation system as well as a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
To assist users in the installation of software, it is known to use so-called installation wizards that allow users to customize the installation process using a graphical user interface. The installation wizard is typically a special-purpose software that has been specifically developed around the requirements of the software to be installed. The present disclosure expounds upon this background.